Beautiful
by greentea1896
Summary: A ghostly smile sewed itself onto those thin lips. Only one thought was on its mind as it caressed the smooth expanse of skin connecting the head and body.     Dinner.    8059 XONESHOTX


**Beautiful**

**Hey guys! Yes. Vampires. Just so hauntingly beautiful, right? 8059 one****-****shot. Love this pair ^^.**

* * *

A weak beam of moonlight sliced into the darkness of the room. The night was soft and quiet, and had left Yamamoto Takeshi sleeping soundly after his tiring baseball practice.

He had no idea what was going to befall him.

A muted touch on the window creaked the thin frame open. A dark figure over shadowed the withered moon, and slipped in, placing its footsteps carefully until it reached the foot of a white bed frame. _White._

Three long fingers danced across the bed sheets, twirling in amusing patterns, tracing its nails up its unfortunate victim. A ghostly smile sewed itself onto those thin lips. Only one thought was on its mind as it caressed the smooth expanse of skin connecting the head and body.

_Dinner. _

It dipped down its head, allowing its silver hair to be draped against the moonlight. Just in time, a pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open, staring at his predator. He, that…creature was….

_Beautiful._ The boy thought as he stared deep into those piercing eyes, admiring those highly placed cheekbones, the white marble-like skin, and the strands of sleek silver hair. He reached his rough hand out from the covers, lifting it up to touch that face.

His heart was pounding against its cage, blood pumping through him faster than ever. He was scared. He wasn't the type to like nightmares. But if nightmares can ever be as beautiful this, he would gladly allow them to penetrate his sleep each lonely night. The creature didn't move, he didn't retract as they made contact. The baseball player slid his sweaty palm along its cheek, awed and frightened at the coldness that emitted from the touch, at how hard and inhumane it felt.

This was not a nightmare.

It was reality.

His uncontrollable nerves led his fingers down the jagged jaw line, up the sharp chin, and ran its tips across those delicate lips, gasping as the creature smirked, revealing two ashen fangs, as a low chuckle rumbled out of those lips. The voice that was sticky and sweet, just like honey, trapping his nerve racking mind, sending streaks of electricity down his spine. He swallowed the musky scent lingering in the still air, silently protesting as a hand clasped itself around his, bringing it closer to its mouth. His hand trembled as tried to pull back, only to whimper painfully as it yanked harshly on his finger, leading it to its teeth.

A thin gush of the human's blood dominated his mouth in no time. It took him much effort to stop himself from choking from the alluring taste of the red liquid that was so rich, so thick, so…._delicious._ The aroma wafted into his nose, staying there, refusing to leave. He wanted more. He needed more. He released the captivated hand, letting it drop limply onto the mattress, watching as the fabric turned scarlet _red._

He grinned, looming over the raven haired boy, toying with his hair. Its victim struggled to speak, its voice locked inside him, only croaking out a few words dryly:

"Wwhat…a-are…y-you…"

His question was met with no answer, yet the silver haired creature widened his grin even more, showing his pearly teeth, and the two horrifying canines. A sudden gust of wind swept across the room, the curtains on the window flapping against air.

He caught hold of his neck, and whispered tauntingly into his earlobe.

"You've got a very nice neck, Yamamoto Takeshi."

He could hear the creature smirking against his reddening ears, his heart hammering through his body as a wet tongue darted out and licked his throat, tingling as a cold breath blew on it, making him shudder in terror. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down anxiously as the same voice muttered against it.

"But you've got even tastier blood."

Those eyes seemed to capture him. He was lost in his spell, his hairs at the back of his neck standing straight his eyes staring at the beautiful man as he took in the last sentence.

"I sure you won't mind if I…_relieve _myself, would you, _Takeshi_?"

The way he said his name sounded so sinful, so desperate and lustful. He couldn't call for help; no one home. He found himself squeaking out a pitched no, as drops of cold sweat rolled down his cheeks. He braced himself and closed his eyes tightly.

"No…please…don't…"

The attacker smiled. He simply jerked Takeshi's head to a side, giving no interest to the boy's protest. He placed his tongue on top of a running vein, dragging it across to prepare the area. He could feel his mouth watering as he looked at the milky neck before him, as it reminded him of that sweet liquid before. The boy looked so vulnerable, so innocent. He could feel his blood running beneath his tongue. _So tempting_. He dug into his throat, ignoring the whimpers and cries from the other.

His chest felt like it was burning. He blinked back tears that were forming from the pain, the sharp prick that seemed to scorch the surface of his skin. He wanted to push the _Vampire _off him, he wanted to run away, he wanted this to be a dream, to be unreal, he wanted this to disappear. There was pain, terror, as well as _pleasure_ all mixed into a big pot of confusion.

The blood-sucker gripped tightly onto his shirt, almost pulling him up by it, as he sucked all life out of him. He wanted to scream, to screech, to shout, but he felt weak, tired and too lost to do anything. He arched down, grabbing the night creature's thin waist, pulling them both down onto the bed.

I guess beds do have multiple uses after all.

It was too much. His body can't contain the pain. He threw glanced to the side, his body stammering as those green eyes stared at him with predatory blood lust, straddling him to hold him in place. He was lying down helplessly, panting from his loss of blood.

The vampire sank his fangs even deeper, clawing greedily at the flesh to get what he wanted. This blood…was luscious. It was like a poison, a drug, that once you had a drop of, you can't resist the idea getting more. He sensed that the human was nearly dry. But he didn't care. He sucked even deeper, licking stray pellets of wet blood off his mouth, grinning like the cat that caught the mouse.

* * *

Yamamoto squinted his eyes, trying to push away the darkness that was spreading across his eyes, the blur of exhaustion twisting his room upside down, and with one final struggle of refusal to close his eyes he stared at those mint eyes for the last time as those eyes swirled him into darkness.

_It was a dream._ He told himself as he resisted opening his eyes to see the truth. He could feel the sunlight radiating into the room. It was morning. _Nothing happened, nothing happened. _Hesitantly, he rubbed at his eyelids, opening them, momentarily blinded by the sunlight. He shook his head, trying to shake away the pain. _Headache._ He looked around him in horror, slowly taking in the bloodstained sheets, the opened window and the budding soreness on his neck.

He checked himself up in the mirror, inspecting the twin marks. They were healing. Not in lightning speed, but healing. He had no idea creatures like that man existed. He felt horrified, yet honored that he had the chance to experience its _living routines _without dying. He pulled on his uniform and hitched the collar up. That would do for the day.

As the night arrived, he helped out his father in their family's sushi shop, when a pair of familiar eyes caught his attention. _Him. _They were staring in from the slightly opened gap of the restaurant door, those criminal lips tightened into a smirk. He looked away, wiping away imaginary sweat from his forehead, and looked back.

He was gone.

* * *

**I'm not on hiatus again, don't worry V.V I'll be updating my fics in the weekend! Please read and review! Constructive criticism would be much loved XD I'm sorry if Goku is more silent and scary here, but hey, he's now vampire!Goku XD **


End file.
